Hit Him Where It Hurts The Most
by J.Doodle221B
Summary: Sherlock and Moriarty both have daughters and now Moriarty wants to use the young Holmes' to get to Sherlock with the assistance of his own child.


**A/N This is just an idea that came to me.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sherlock or any brands/books/TV shows I may mention. I do own my OC's.**

 _13 years ago_

 _February 5_ _th_

 _Sherlock walked out of the hospital as the rain thundered down, cradling his newborn baby girl to his chest. She whimpered softly as he climbed into the cab, grieving the loss of her Mother. Sherlock stroked her dowry black curls and the cab made its way to Baker Street. Her Mother had named her Raven Willow Scotia Holmes._

 _March 23_ _rd_

 _James Moriarty left the hospital with his newborn child. His wife had died whilst having her and now he was left with the baby girl. He quickly came up with the name Jaclyn Madison Charlotte Moriarty before destroying most of the hospital and leaving with Jaclyn. As part of the hospital crumbled, Jim got into his black car and yelled at his driver to get him home._

* * *

Present time

The plane landed as the message broadcasted over England. 'Did you miss me?' rang in Raven, Mary and John's ears whilst Mycroft furiously tapped at his phone to find out where the video had originated from. Sherlock stepped off of the plane and pulled his daughter into a hug,turning to the group.

"What happened?" Sherlock questioned.

"Moriarty." John replied.

"He's dead." Sherlock replied.

"Apparently not, little brother. He's broadcasted a video message all over England." Mycroft explained.

"Don't call me little." Sherlock demanded, taking the device off of his brother.

Sherlock watched the message, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm moving everyone he could use against you into Safe Houses." Mycroft stated.

"What about my books?" Raven asked.

"What about them?" Sherlock inquired.

"I can't just leave them." Raven replied as if it were obvious.

"You need to stop reading all of that fictional nonsense." Mycroft frowned.

Raven looked at him as if he had shot a puppy.

"And you, dear Uncle, need to stop eating all of that cake." She smiled, putting on her best innocent face.

Mary and John bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing as Sherlock sniggered and ruffled Raven's hair.

"Get in the car." Mycroft growled, with a frown of displeasure.

The cars drove them to their houses to pack in five minutes. Sherlock packed his usual attire along with his other essentials. Raven packed whatever clothes were at the top of her draw then packed a few of her favourite books, along with the one she was reading. Was she allowed her laptop? Her Dad had packed his so she quickly packed hers and met her Dad at the door.

"Packed?" Sherlock asked.

Raven nodded and they stepped out onto the bustling street and into the car.

"How many books did you manage to fit in?" Sherlock questioned, not looking up from his phone but a smirk was visible on his face.

"Six. I'm not sure that will last me two days." Raven frowned.

"I do have a folder of cold cases..." Sherlock tempted.

"Really? Please let me solve some!" Raven begged.

"Of course." Sherlock nodded.

"Who is going to the safe house?" Raven inquired.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully no idiots." He replied.

They pulled up outside a large cottage that could fit around 10 people in it, surrounded by bottle green fields and large drooping trees. People were stepping out of the slick black cars and they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh God." Sherlock and Raven groaned simultaneously as they watched Anderson and Donovan exit one of the cars.

It would seem that their house mates would be John, Mary, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Anderson and Donovan. Great. None of them looked happy to be there. They gave each other a few looks before entering and discovering each bedroom had their name on the door. Raven dashed down the corridor to find her bedroom at the end near the window, unfortunately next to Sally.

"Don't make noise, Baby Freak." Sally warned, standing outside her door.

"I won't as long as Anderson doesn't sneak into your room and tell you to scrub the floors." Raven smirked, before walking into her new room.

The room was white and large and the bed was in the far corner of the room. The duvet had a _Hunger Games_ sheet on. She had a feeling her Uncle had something to do with that. Next to the bed was a perfect shelf for her books. She unpacked them and put them on the shelf, alphabetically before dumping all of her clothes into the wardrobe. The room was a little plain but she could sort that out later as she had packed her art set at the bottom of her case. Once she'd finished she wandered around the house, checking it. Camera's were in the corners, obviously put there by her Uncle. She gave them a cheeky wave and a rude gesture before carrying on. Walking into the living room she bumped into Mary and Molly having a chat.

"Hey, Raven. Have you unpacked already?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Raven nodded, not really paying attention.

She knelt down by the TV cabinet and scanned through the DVD's. There were 5 for each of them and she soon spotted hers. _Breaking Bad, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars_ and _The Walking Dead._ At least boredom wouldn't kill her straight away.

"Just thought I'd warn you there are cameras; in case you were going to do anything embarrassing." Raven stated before leaving the room.

She found her Dad's room and threw herself on his bed.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to go back to Baker Street." She sighed.

"So do I but we can't quite yet." Sherlock replied.

* * *

James Moriarty watched the Safe House through the hacked cameras with his daughter sat on his knee.

"She's a lot like me, isn't she?" Jaclyn pointed out.

"Who's like you, Jackie?" Jim asked.

"Raven Holmes." Jaclyn replied.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. We can't think about who's like who and who we want to be our friend." Moriarty warned.

"Why?" Jaclyn questioned.

"We have plans and we can't let _feelings_ or _morals_ get in the way of it." Moriarty spat.

"Yes, Dad." Jaclyn nodded.

"Seb, take Jackie-Jem down to the cellar and teach her some more gun techniques." He ordered.

"Yes, Boss." Moran replied.

"Have fun, sweetheart." He smiled.

"I will, Dad." She sighed.

Moriarty turned his attention back to the screens and monitored the young Holmes' movements. He was going to hit Sherlock where it hurt the most. His daughter.

 **A/N Opinions? Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
